Imperfect Cell (Manga)
Name: Cell Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Persona (referred to as an it several times though by the Senshi) Classification: Biotechnological-Cyborg/Artificial Human Age: 20's (formulated around Trunks' birth, reached maturity/imperfect form by the time Trunks was in his adulthood) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets), energy sensing, can transform to increase his power even further (has two transformations), absorption, regeneration (low-high), telekinesis, can survive in space, can generateenergy barriers, teleportation, DNA assimilation, can spawn powerful Cell Jrs., each powerful enough to match or even exceed fighters like Trunks and Vegeta at the Cell games, an extremely powerful voice box Weaknesses: Overconfident, cannot regenerate if a certain part of his body is damaged (apparently, said part is in his head, but he survived getting his head blown off just fine) Destructive Capacity: Star +/Possibly Large Star level (Piccolo said he is a danger to all Planets and Stars in the Universe Range: Star+ to large Star Speed: FTL+ Durability: Star +/Possibly Large Star level Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High, very adaptable in tactics. Utilizes psychology to manipulate opponents, can see through the weaknesses of certain techniques or their disadvantages Notable Attacks/Techniques: It should be noted that Cell possesses several of the Senshi's and their enemies techniques and abilities, notably: Freeza, King Cold, Nappa, Kuririn, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tienshinhan, and Goku - Absorption: Cell's tail serves one special purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. Cell will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed and the person will be held unconscious in Cell's body.. - Big Bang Crash: A attack similar to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, used to flush out Cyborgs 16 and 18 when destroying islands searching for them. This attack does not have a official name but it was given a name in most Budokai Tenkaichi games. - Chou Kamehameha: A stronger Kamehameha and was stated to destroy a entire solar system if he stores enough energy (Most likely another hyperbole). - Death Beam: He extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger or the palm of his hand, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Similar to Frieza's attack. - Kienzan: A razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything; its main weaknesses are that it's generally slow to create. - Genki Dama: Also known as the Spirit bomb; it gathers huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conducts that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Cell never uses this technique, though he states that he can use it if he wished. This is likely a Hyperbole since you must be pure of heart to perform the attack and he has has been known to lie. The attack is only seen in most Budokai games and Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2. - Kamehameha: A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. - Special Beam Cannon: An energy beam that can drill through opponents and the attack was taken from Piccolo. He only used this in Dragon Ball GT but he has Piccolo's cells then he can most likely do it. - Shock Wave: A weak, but incredibly fast burst which explodes at a location making the whole place into a waste land. The attack was taken from Nappa.